Science Pretty Cure
"Saving science--the ultimate field trip." Science Pretty Cure is a Precure-like fanseries by ryanasaurus0077. It's based on The Magic School Bus. Story It's just another day in Walkerville, Rhode Island, until Valerie Frizzle, the science teacher at Walkerville Elementary and a certified bus driver, discovers a mob with torches and pitchforks outside the school protesting the teaching of science, forcing her to use the Bus to secretly transport her students to their classroom without anyone noticing. Dorothy Ann Rourke suspects this is the work of aliens running a propaganda radio station from their Moon base, but Keesha Franklin, as usual, is rather skeptical. As they and the other Frizz Kids debate the cause of the mob baying for their blood, Liz, who had run off upon seeing the mob, shows up with the Frizz's sister, Fiona, and one of the Eight Solar Amulets. Now, they must find the other seven so that they can work together, investigate the source of the sudden brainwashing of many of Walkerville's denizens, and save science itself. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Dorothy Ann Rourke (ドロシー・アン・ローク Doroshī An Rōku)/'Cure Mercury' Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English), Patricia Legrand (French), Rossy Aguirre (Spanish), Linda Fölster (German), Daniela Fava (Italian) The British-American class bookworm, and the keeper of the Mercurian Solar Amulet. She's the first Cure to awaken. Never seen without her great big book of everything, she'll point out something she learned from it, sometimes useful, sometimes not. In civilian form, she has platinum blond hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes. As Cure Mercury, her hair grows longer and turns silver, and her eyes turn silver. * Henshin phrase: "Solar Energy Ignite! The water star from up north, I am Cure Mercury!" * Attack: Aqua Vortex Arnold Perlstein (アーノルド・パールスタイン Ānorudo Pārustein)/'Cure Venus' Voiced by: Momoko Taneichi (Japanese), Brianne Siddall (English), Brigitte Lecordier (French), Sergio Maya (Spanish), Robert Knorr (German), Marcella Silvestri (Italian) The keeper of the Venusian Solar Amulet. He's the second Cure to awaken. Typically lily-livered when it comes to field trips, there are times he shows himself braver than he believes. In civilian form, he has curly red hair and green eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Venus, his hair turns platinum blond and his eyes turn gold. Keesha Franklin (キーシャ・フレンクリン Kīsha Furenkurin)/'Cure Earth' Voiced by: Mioko Fujiwara (Japanese), Amanda C. Miller (English), Caroline Pascal (French), Gaby Ugarte (Spanish), Lotta Doll (German), Debora Magnaghi (Italian) The keeper of the Terran Solar Amulet. She's the third Cure to awaken. A natural-born skeptic by her own admission, she operates on logic and favors the more rational solutions to problems. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Earth, her hair lengthens and turns brown and her eyes turn blue. Wanda Li (李旺达 Lǐ Wàng-Tì)/'Cure Mars' Voiced by: Emi Motoi (Japanese), Emma Watson (English and French), Cristina Hernández (Spanish), Franciska Friede (German), Alessandra Karpoff (Italian) The Chinese-American class tomboy, and the keeper of the Martian Solar Amulet. She's the fourth Cure to awaken. Always ready for adventure, she loves a good challenge. In civilian form, she has black hair in a bob cut and gold eyes. As Cure Mars, her hair lengthens and turns red and her eyes turn red. Ralphie Tennelli (ラルフィー・テネリ Rarufī Teneri)/'Cure Jupiter' Voiced by: Hiroko Takemasa (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English), Brigitte Lecordier (French), Elsa Covián (Spanish), Benjamin Stolz (German), Patrizia Scianca (Italian) The Italian-American class athlete, and the keeper of the Jovian Solar Amulet. Phoebe Terese (フィービー・テレス Fībī Teresu)/'Cure Saturn' Voiced by: Aina Yasukuni (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English), Marie-Eugénie Maréchal (French), Vanessa Garcel (Spanish), Josephine von Jascheroff (German), Federica Valenti (Italian) The French-American class newcomer, and the keeper of the Saturnian Solar Amulet. Carlos Ramón (カルロス・ラモン Karurosu Ramon)/'Cure Uranus' Voiced by: Mari Mashiba (Japanese), Mona Marshall (English), Donald Reignoux (French), Laura Ayala (Spanish), Flemming Stein (German), Jasmine Laurenti (Italian) The Mexican-American class clown, and the keeper of the Uranian Solar Amulet. Tim Jamal (ティム・ジャマル Timu Jamaru)/'Cure Neptune' Voiced by: Wasabi Mizuta (Japanese), Zeno Robinson (English), Charles Pestel (French), Kalimba Marichal (Spanish), Jesse Grimm (German), Vittorio Thermes (Italian) The keeper of the Neptunian Solar Amulet. Valerie Frizzle Voiced by: Roko Takizawa (Japanese), Laura Post (English), Hélène Chanson (French), Irene Jiménez (Spanish), Ela Nitzsche (German), Graziella Porta (Italian) Fiona Frizzle Voiced by: Aya Hirano (Japanese), Kate McKinnon (English), Marie Tirmont (French), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Elena Wilms (German), Domitilla D'Amico (Italian) Liz Malcolm the Producer Susan the Producer Antagonists Agent A A humanoid alien whose disguise resembles one of the men in black of UFO conspiracy theory fame. He visited the Frizzles once, when they were younger. He's the first antagonist the Frizz Kids must face in their quest to save science. Igneus An alien resembling a stereotypical demon. He's the second antagonist the Frizz Kids face. Freezer Zapper Family Janet Perlstein Dr. Alice Tennelli Students and Staff of Walkerville Elementary Mr. Ruhle The principal of Walkerville Elementary. Garth Sinew The PE teacher. Tiffany An older student who causes unintentional problems for Ms. Frizzle and her class on occasion. Others Cornelia C. Contralto III The current curator of the Walkerville Sound Museum, which she inherited from her mother. Archibald Seedplot Phoebe's teacher at her old school. Episodes # We Have to Save Science! Cure Mercury Leads the Way! - Ms. Frizzle discovers a terrible sight outside of Walkerville Elementary, leading the Frizz Kids to try to figure out how to deal with it before Liz and Fiona Frizzle show up with the Mercurian Solar Amulet and Dorothy Ann decides it presents the perfect opportunity to investigate her theory. # I'll Prove It, Cousin! Cure Venus to the Rescue! - Arnold's cousin Janet is more skeptical than ever under the influence of the mysterious radio waves, and she doesn't believe him when he tells her one of his classmates fought an alien invader in front of him. But will a close encounter of the third kind get her to change her mind? And will Arnold be able to rescue her? # The Natural-Born Skeptic Is Cure Earth! - The class goes on a field trip into the Earth itself, starting in an empty field on the outskirts of Walkerville and going all the way into the Earth's core, where an encounter with Igneus separates Ms. Frizzle from her class. Ralphie believes they're trapped in Hell itself, but Keesha has other ideas... and she intends to prove him wrong using the Terran Solar Amulet. # Get Ready, Set, Go! Cure Mars Joins the Fight! - Walkerville is experiencing an unusual cold snap, and Wanda, who hates the cold, is particularly eager to get to the root of the cold snap so she can nip it in the bud. # The Perfect Storm! Cure Jupiter Thunders In! # Saving Mr. Seedplot! Cure Saturn Takes a Chance! Trivia * This is more based on the 1994 animated series since the author grew up on that one; however, some episodes will be adapted directly from the original books, and Fiona Frizzle, a character in The Magic School Bus Rides Again, appears here as a major supporting character.